Aaron Roberts Crossover Fanfiction 5
by Charles Roberts
Summary: TLORTW captures TUGG and trund them into slave and fight Alexander and Razor Armington, and The LFA Alexander and Razor Armington trying to save the TUGG form evil before it is too late.


The Warner Brothers characters are copyright by Warner Brothers, and Lighting Force Agency characters are copyright by Aaron "Lighting" Roberts.  
  
The Characters for the show  
  
The Good Guys  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Quick Mouth = Flash + Yakko  
  
Green Gag bag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
Sea-Squirrel = Aqua man + Slappy Squirrel  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + The Brain  
  
The Wonder Bunny's and Bleep the Monkey = The Wonder Twins and Gleep the Monkey+ Buster, Babs Bunny, and Binky Bunny  
  
Duckman Beyond = Batman Beyond + Pucky Duck  
  
The Ham = The Robin + Hampton J. Pig  
  
Sunk girl = Catwoman + Fife La Fume  
  
Tornado = Samurai + Dizzy Devil  
  
The Condorman = The Hawkman + Willy the Condor  
  
Dr. Loon = Dr. Strange + Shirley McLoon  
  
Lighting Force Agency  
  
Alexander "Lighting" Armington Change to Lighting Man  
  
Powers Super Sayin up to 50,000,000,000  
  
Thunder-Lighting Slash  
  
K-may-may wave  
  
Typhoon Wave  
  
Special-Finishing Moves  
  
Server Storm  
  
Lighting-Thunder Strike  
  
Sonic Explosion  
  
Sprite Boom  
  
Razor "Raptor" Armington Change to Raptor Man  
  
Powers Super Sayin to 40,000,000,000  
  
Rage Attacked  
  
50 Missiles  
  
Night Flash  
  
Ice Beam  
  
K-may-may wave  
  
Special-Finishing Moves  
  
Hyper-Tornado  
  
Water Canyon  
  
Ace Explosion  
  
Thunder Wave  
  
The Legion of Rule the World = The Legion of Doom  
  
CEO of the cosmos = Darkseid + CEO Plotz  
  
Queen Mink = Queen Bee + Minerva Mink  
  
Bullybird + Despero + Pesto  
  
Copy-Hamster= Amazo + Snowball  
  
Max Luthor = Lex Luthor + Montana Max  
  
The Genius = The Brainac + Calamity Coyote  
  
Dark Pinky + Pinky  
  
1 Poison Billy + Poison Ivy = Billy  
  
The Setting Lighting Force Agency and The Watch/Water Tower  
  
Location: Chicago, Illinois, and Burbank, California  
  
September, 17, 2003  
  
Location: Lighting Force Agency, Chicago, Illinois  
  
Time: 2:45 p.m. central time (3:45 p.m. Eastern time)  
  
The sence go in the LFA Building and sees that Alexander and Razor was reading the sports pages but that about to change.  
  
Devilwoman: Alexander and Razor we need your help cought.  
  
Alexander: What wrong devil-woman?  
  
Cutie Queen: The Legion of Rule the world is using smoke gas on us cought.  
  
Alexander: TUGG, TUGG.  
  
When Alexander trying to call the TUGG but it was no answer, but Copy Hamster answer them.  
  
Copy Hamster: Ha! Ha! Ha! Hello fools.  
  
Alexander/Razor: Copy Hamster  
  
Copy Hamster: That right you fools, we have capture you friends and you will be fighting them because they will become our zombies slaves and help us rule the world. But it will be the end for the LFA for good come to the old abandon bilding in Los Angeles, California and only two people can come.  
  
Alexander: Let do it Razor.  
  
Razor: Right  
  
Thunder Music  
  
Alexander: Dig vole to Lightingmon  
  
Razor: Dig-vole to Raptormon  
  
Lightingmon - let go  
  
Raptormon - Right  
  
Location Los Angeles, California  
  
Place: The Warehouse  
  
We see The Legion of Rulers the World inside of the warehouse have the TUGG on a metle bed and slrap on the brain washing machine.  
  
Dark Pinky: Ha Ha Ha! Now the Goody too heroes now on the brain washing machine and turned you into evil slaves.  
  
Poison Billy: Yes and You all are going to fight Alexander and Razor Armington for us.  
  
C.E.O of the Cosmos: and you all are going to help us take over the world:  
  
TUGG: No way, we are not going to fight for you.  
  
Copy Hamster: Ha! Well you are going to see our way Queen Mink turned on the switch.  
  
Queen Mink: Right Copy.  
  
Queen Mink just turned on the switch.  
  
TUGG: Nooooo!  
  
But it was too late now become evil servants to the TLRTW.  
  
Evil TUGG: Yes master.  
  
C.E.O of the Cosmo: Ha Ha HA! Now I got the TUGG under my power and now we will wait for the Armington Cousins.  
  
The Armington Cousins came crashing throw the window and spots TLRTW with the TUGG.  
  
Alexander: Surrender now CEO and let go of the TUGG or else.  
  
Razor: Right!  
  
CEO: Ha Ha HA! You are too late Armingtons because your friends is about to fight you.  
  
Dark Pinky: Now evil TUGG fight the Armingtons Cousins.  
  
Evil TUGG: Yes Master.  
  
Alexander: Oh O, Let Ultra Dig-vole Cousin.  
  
Razor: Right let do it.  
  
Dig-mon song  
  
Alexander: Ultra Dig-vole to Water-mon.  
  
Razor: Ultra Dig-vole to Fire-mon.  
  
Water-Mon: let spot the TUGG.  
  
Fire-Mon: Right.  
  
Water-Mon use his Title Blast on Sea-Squirrel but he for got one thing Sea- Squirrel is a waterbeather and Fire-Mon couldn't spot the rest of the TUGG because they can go through Fire and Green Gag-bag was eating the fire.  
  
Water-Mon: Our powers couldn't spot the TUGG.  
  
Fire-Mon: right Green Gag-bag eating the fire so we need to de-dig-vole to our forms, use our dig-mon to help us and power up to super-sayin 21.  
  
Water-Mon: Well for one I agree with you.  
  
Water-Mon/Fire-Mon: De-dig-vole.  
  
Alexander/Razor: Super-sayin 21 Alll.  
  
When there powers reach up to 21 they become super-sayin 21.  
  
But Alexander found the Bran wash machine if he destroy it the TUGG will become normal.  
  
Alexander: Razor cover me because I am going for the Bran wash machine.  
  
Razor: Right, Force filed cover Alexander.  
  
C.E.O: Oh no he is going for the Bran wash machine spot him.  
  
But it was too late he use his Lighting-Thunder Strike on the machine and the TUGG was back to normal.  
  
Green Gag-Bag: Alexander has free us now let help him to take care of the trash.  
  
TUGG: Right.  
  
TLORW: Oh no were are dead.  
  
Green Gag-Bag using his big net on the TLORW and but CEO of Cosmo has escaped.  
  
CEO: We will meet aging Alexander and TUGG HA HA HA! And his goons has diapered.  
  
Sunk girl: Our battles with TLORW have begun my Love.  
  
Alexander: That right Sunk-girl we better get ready for Force of GOOD VS Force of EVILL.  
  
ALL TUGG and LFA: Right !  
  
The End.  
  
Next week  
  
The Evil TUGG from the Evil Universe have come to our universe and help TLORW cause havoc and LFA will help TUGG fight the Evil TUGG and TLORW in our next episode Evil Side of the TUGG. 


End file.
